Holly Smith (TV Series)
'Holly Smith '''is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead. She currently resides in Alexandria. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Holly's life prior to or as the outbreak began. It is possible she lived in or near Alexandria. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Forget" Holly is seen introducing herself to Rick at Deanna's party before going off and talking to Barbara and Stacy. "Try" Holly is seen embracing her husband as Rick and Pete fight in the center of Alexandria. "Conquer" Holly is only briefly seen at the end of the episode demanding that Pete is quiet due to her having two children trying to sleep. She is then seen shocked when Pete slashes Reg's throat. Season 6 "First Time Again" Holly is seen in the background at Rick's meeting. "Now" Holly is seen at Rick's meeting about what to do with the walker herd. She is later present at when Jessie puts down Betsie. "Heads Up" Holly and her family are seen on a picnic blanket watching the wall collapse. "Start to Finish" Holly is seen pulling her son along and crying when Grace is separated from her. She later hides out in the school with Tara, Eugene and Rosita comforting her child. When the group tries to save Denise, the Wolf threatens Oliver, causing her to let Denise go. "No Way Out" Holly is seen escaping to the infimary and assisting with healing Carl. After this she goes out with her husband and helps Rick's group kill the walkers. "The Next World" Holly is seen shocked when Rick and Daryl return with Jesus. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Holly is seen at the meeting with her family "East" Holly is seen on watch before noticing her son being attacked by a walker. She tries to shoot it but it's out of sight. After Grace kills it, she runs down and embraces her son. "Last Day on Earth" Holly is seen closing the gates behind the van with Francine. Season 7 "Service" Holly is seen with Barbara watching the saviours ransack their houses. She is later seen at the church, remaining silent. "Go-Getters" Holly is seen calling for Grace during this episode, but to no avail. "Sing Me a Song" When Negan arrives in Alexandria, Holly tells Oliver to go and play outside. She then gasps when Olivia slaps Negan. She laters talks to Olivia outside telling her how stupid she was being. "Hearts Still Beating" Holly talks to Olivia about looking after Judith with her, however Olivia urges Holly to take Oliver somewhere safe. Holly leaves to look after him. Holly is later watching in shock as Negan and Arat kill Spencer and Olivia. "Something They Need" Holly is part of the militia that travels to Oceanside to retrieve their guns. She later protects the Oceansiders when they are under attack from walkers. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Holly is seen shooting at the Scavengers during the shootout in this episode. She calls out to Francine, warning of someone behind her. She is later seen tending to Rosita's gunshot wound in the doctor's office. Holly is later seen alongside the others in the crowd listening to Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel's speeches. Season 8 "Mercy" Holly is seen throughout the episode as part of the militia. "The Damned" Holly is seen at the shootout and screams out as Francine is shot. She attempts to run over and help her, however she is forced to duck down due to gunfire. She eventually gets over to her but finds that she is already dead. She stabs her in the head before she reanimates. "Monsters" Holly is seen continuing to fight the Saviors and walkers when Aaron calls over to her, asking her to help Eric. After the shootout is over she returns to find that Eric has become a walker. She leads Aaron back to the others and offers to accompany him to Hilltop. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Holly is seen leaving the Hilltop, revealing that she needs to travel back to Alexandria to get supplies. She asks Grace to look after her brother. "How It's Gotta Be" Holly is seen taking refuge inside the sewers at the end of the episode, refusing to meet Rick's eyes. "Honor" Holly takes part in the discussion of what the group is to do. She suggests waiting and salvaging what supplies they can get before retreating back into the sewers until they're certain the coast is clear, siding with Dwight that the Saviors would be looking for them for a few days. "Dead or Alive Or" Holly helps the others kill some walkers in the swamp, almost losing her wedding ring in the process. When Rosita asks why she hangs on to it since Adam's dead, she reveals that it's all she's got left of her life before, her kids have changed some much, but the ring hasn't, it symbolises the hope that things can still stay the same, like her marriage with Adam did. "The Key" Holly is seen discussing with Maggie, Daryl, Michonne and Rosita about the crate. Holly agrees with Michonne that they should go to the meeting point. "Do Not Send Us Astray" When the Saviors attack, Holly orders Grace to take her brother to a safe place. She then begins to fight off the Saviors and sees a truck. She gets in alongside Rachael Dainner and drives the truck to the gates to block of the entrance. As she gets out of the truck, Holly is stabbed in the stomach by a Savior. Rachael helps her back to the mansion. As Holly lays wounded, Grace and Oliver find her and she says a tearful goodbye to them both. She begs them to look after each other and tells them that she loves them. Holly then dies with a smile on her face. Death Killed By * Negan (Indirectly Caused) * Simon (Caused) * Unnamed Savior * Grace Smith (Before Reanimation) Holly is stabbed in the stomach by a Savior. Rachael helps her back to the mansion. As Holly lays wounded, Grace and Oliver find her and she says a tearful goodbye to them both. She begs them to look after each other and tells them that she loves them. Holly then dies with a smile on her face. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Holly has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. *Numerous counts of Saviours. *Francine (Before Reanimation) Appearances Season 5 * "Forget" * "Try" (No Lines) * "Conquer" Season 6 * "First Time Again" (No Lines) * "Now" (No Lines) * "Heads Up" (No Lines) * "Start to Finish" * "No Way Out" * "The Next World"(No Lines) * "East" * "Last Day on Earth"(No Lines) Season 7 * "Service"(No Lines) * "Go-Getters" * "Sing Me a Song" * "Hearts Still Beating" * "Something They Need" * "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 * "Mercy"(No Lines) * "The Damned" * "Monsters" * "The King, the Widow, and Rick" * "How It's Gotta Be" * "Honor" * "Dead or Alive Or" * "The Key" * "Do Not Send Us Astray" Trivia * Although being credited as a Co-Star in her first 6 appearances, Holly was credited as an Also-Starring character for the Mid-Season Finale and Premiere. * Ginnifer Goodwin has said that after reading "All Out War - Part 1" she hopes that she doesn't share the fate as her comic counterpart. ** This also revealed that "Holly Smith" is the TV Series counterpart for "Holly" ** It was later revealed that Holly shared a similar fate to her comic counterpart, driving a truck behind enemy lines and getting killed. * The casting call for this character was: ** "Sally Jones - Kind, hardworking mother of two. She is able to tell how genuine people can be."